


【APH/黑三角】Dual

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——耀诞+中秋（其实是欢乐向——非国设，非普通人设，具体是什么世界观呢～（其实是自己没想好——御魂使耀，两魂一体的米与露（其实是之前某次弃用的设定——黑三角，万字肉文，背后注意（其实纯粹是在往肉里加剧情——主要攻受：中露（道具）、耀米（骑乘）、米→耀←露3p（双龙），另有冷战无差、苏中（其实干嘛要搞这么复杂





	【APH/黑三角】Dual

正文：

「+0.5」：（米→耀←露）  
王耀已经尽力了，他确信自己的嘴不可能再张得更大来含下这根粗长的性器。被硬物充斥的口腔像是一个胀气的皮球，迫使他用舌头绕着茎头打转，含糊着咽下算不上好滋味的腺液。  
眼球在涨红的眼眶内转了半圈，企图用无声的方式表达自己的抗议。换来的却是一声轻笑，然后感觉到顶端那颗肉球在人为的推送下顶到了嗓子眼。  
阴茎被湿滑的器官容纳，被迫的吞咽动作之后是试图推拒，不过很明显，这个男人还不愿意脱离支配者的角色。  
王耀不再去看他，埋下头专心致志地侍弄这根大肉棒，用软和的舌肉让它愈发硬挺，欲罢不能。  
有魔力的手掌轻拂黑色发丝，强硬不容拒绝，稍稍施力抓起了小脑袋挺动腰部，看着自己的性器在两片嘴唇里进进出出，连蜿蜒凸起的青筋都被唾液润湿地油光发亮，光是这一点就足矣让注视这一切的男人满足嗟叹了。  
他扶着王耀的脸颊，抽出一截加大了力度和顶弄深度，令他更为兴奋的“呜呜”哀鸣就像是锦上添花，配合他的每一下抽插都是极佳的情趣调味品。  
真想射在这张脸上。  
相信躺在正下方的第三个男人也是这么想的，他一抬头就能看到近在眼前的香艳之举，不过在他看来，更为淫荡的还是这幅在他调教之下微颤的胴体。  
尽在掌握五感全开的身体如此敏感，他只需要伸出舌尖轻轻一顶涨红的乳点就能看清被戳开的奶孔，以及像条滑溜的鱼儿扭动着想要避开他的肉色绝景。可惜在他眼里，这只是欲求不满的一种挑拨而已。  
红粉色的柱体在他手里跳动，不断沉降直到能触碰到男人的腹筋，获取一点少得可怜的摩擦力。  
“唔..唔唔...”王耀觉得有点恶心，卡在喉头的腥膻之物反复戳进口腔的最里面，嘴上说着要喂饱他的男人还试图扩张人体器官的柔软极限。  
躺在阴影里悠然自得的男人已经把吻痕像小红花一样种满了王耀的胸腹，这幅迷乱的景致早就让他的小兄弟兴致勃勃。  
就着这个姿势，他的硬挺正好能蹭到王耀双腿叉开的股间，略显干燥的小口紧闭着，拒绝这位来访者。  
王耀哼哼着警告了一眼下面的小伙子，示意还没到时候，却被一个巴掌打红了绷紧的臀部肌肤。  
“唔哈...”一个不注意引起不适的干呕，王耀挣扎着把那东西吐了出来：“咳..咳咳咳...”  
急促充满肺部的空气缓解了轻微窒息，一部分唾液顺着下巴黏糊糊地挂在脸颊旁，随手抹去大口喘息。  
“诶？这样就不行了吗？”不知道是不是光线的作用，银发的男人看上去有点阴冷可怖。  
“别停下啊。”下方的男子肆意揉了两下手感尚佳的臀肉：“这点水平怎么够做我们的...”  
“主人？”  
“Master？”

「0+1」：（脱衣露？）  
“一杯逆鳞。”  
正盯着新来的脱衣牛郎胯间不放的酒保被一句话拉回了神，虽然这是他的本职工作，但多少有些兴致缺缺地把视线挪到了面前的男人身上。  
“没有。”逆鳞？这里的酒水单上并没有这种酒，他冷冷的拒绝了这个人。  
“你是新来的？”男人似乎犹豫了一瞬，然后随口问了一个无关的问题。  
“哈？”酒保扫了一眼穿着黑色大衣的人类，故作潇洒的把手插在衣兜里，没什么威慑力。接待过各类种族的他是在看不出这个瘦小的黑发男子有什么特别：“在这里...七、八年吧。”不过会出现在这种地方的都不是善类，他虽然懒得理会，但也没有恶语相向。  
尽管心里是不悦的：瞎搅和什么？舞台上的银发美人才是今晚的焦点，去去去，一边玩儿去。  
“世道真是变了..酒吧不卖酒，改卖肉了？”男人的目光也越过黑压压的人群投向了舞池中央，被紧身布料勾勒成性感尤物的人种，在雄性激素高涨的手掌间若即若离，是个能被调教到骚出水来的好苗子。  
男人的眼眸凝滞了一瞬：“确实不错。”像是在喃喃自语，又像是在发表点评。  
“哼，你以为酒吧就只能喝酒吗？你以为谁都能把酒吧开在这种三不管地带？你以为这里的老板是谁？”酒保若不是职责所在，估计也加入了前排的狂欢：“年轻人，在这里没点眼力劲，可是会连怎么死的都不知道。”  
“我还真不知道现在的老板是谁。”男人的目光在那副身体上游离，从特意施过粉的面颊到微张吐舌的薄唇，从汗津津的喉结到刻意暴露的腹肌。跟着节奏用摩擦自己的乳首，顶胯、揉臀、舔手指，翻着花样做出各种性暗示动作，他确信自己这次真是遇到宝了。  
酒保见他的目光直勾勾地盯着与自己相同的目标，暗想原来是同道中人：“哈！其实我也不知道，没见过几次，这种人物一般都很神秘。”在这里工作期间能碰到同样是人类的种族，就像是在异国遇到了老乡，他的话不由得多了起来：“不过我猜是魔法师之类的，或者是妖族？暗精灵？”  
酒保舔着唇死死盯住那只勾着内裤边沿要脱不脱的手，絮絮叨叨地说着，转过头才发现身边的人已经离开了，好像从来没有存在过一样。

酒保回过神，暗自庆幸自己的眼光不错，没有冲这个男人发火。有这种突然出现又突然消失的本事，说明他确实不是一个普通人。  
倒是谈不上惊讶，在这儿混了那么些年，见识了多少神奇的物种或是出众的能力，看来这人也是个潜行者之类的能人异士...嗯？  
酒保睁大了眼睛，他看到那个人挤在一群至少比他高一半的壮汉中间，一步一步向舞台中心挤去，居然还出奇地顺利。  
我靠，这货压根就是存在感太低了吧？哪有这么挫的高手啊？挤在汗流浃背的人中间不嫌脏吗？喂喂，那个兽人刚才一掌挥下来差点打爆你的头啊！左边蜥蜴人不能碰！那种族皮肤上有毒！  
大概是身为人类的一点点同族情谊，酒保抽动着嘴角替这个男人提心吊胆，可下一幕让他张大了嘴巴，思考要不要叫保安。  
男人手脚并用地爬上了对他而言较高的舞台，站在了只脱剩一条内裤的牛郎面前——其他的服装早就随着音乐扭动脱下，抛进了挥舞着双手的人群中，这会儿可能正别在某个男人的裤腰带里，或是被蒙在某只雄性生物的脸上猛吸一口汗液里的体香。  
可以相信绝大部分人根本没有发现这个家伙，直到他出现在美人的身旁。  
然后——  
“喂，我叫王耀，跟我走吧，我会对你们好的。”  
酒保的嘴张得有多大，现场的气氛就有多冷，连打鼓兼搓碟兼贝斯兼吉他兼调音的章鱼小子都停下了所有触手上的动作，大家的心里只有一个疑问：这不知天高地厚的傻x哪儿来的？  
酒保扶着额头，叫来了一个比较温柔的灵族安保人员，让他在事态闹大前把自称王耀的家伙从那地方带下来。他特意用了“带”这个动词，而不是“拖”或者“扔”，一是觉得人类经不起这么折腾，他还不希望在自己当班时出人命；二是这人要么是个绝世高手，要么是个傻子，现在看来后者可能性更大。

宛如凝胶一般的氛围只持续了两三秒，就被各式各样的嚎叫覆盖了。  
“胆子挺大嚯！”  
“什么阿猫阿狗都敢跳出来了？”  
“滚！滚下来！滚出去！”  
“小美人儿还是来我怀里吧，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“哪里轮得到你？喂！骚货！我出十个金奥比斯！”  
“我出二十个！一晚上包你爽！啧啧啧...”  
王耀微笑着和有着漂亮眸色的舞者一起站在舆论的中央，他有信心听到自己想要的答案。  
“好啊。”尤物的声音也很软，属于让人觉得玩狠了就会被操到哭出来的类型。啊啊...哭声会是什么样的呢？真是期待啊..等等？他刚刚说了什么？他答应了这个小不点！？  
用这种卑劣的手段就能在众目睽睽之下搞走今晚数百人既定的猎物？这还了得？还有没有规矩了？  
一时间虎啸猿啼狗吠鸡鸣，愤怒的嚎叫声震耳欲聋，甚至已经有人有样学样地也要爬上舞台，直接动手去抢。  
酒保觉得自己必须主持一下秩序了，他虽然是一介普通人，但这里有的是打手，更何况还有老板撑腰。  
“咳，大家安静一下。”酒保也不是第一次处理这种纠纷了：“王先生是吧？您第一次来这里，可能不太清楚这里的规矩：您若是看中了哪一位舞者，可以在他表演结束后参与竞拍，价高者则独拥美人一夜。”  
这可是酒吧的主要盈利手段之一，怎么能坏了好事呢：“万尼亚也是第一次表演，以后可不能这样随随便便就被人牵着鼻子走哦？”对待摇钱树的态度明显更加温柔一些。  
“诶？可是他已经答应我了啊？”  
“诶？可是万尼亚就是想要他嘛。”  
“......”  
“你这里有包房吧？去给我开一间。”王耀像是一点都看不出现场的气氛有多紧张，甚至还冲美人眨了眨眼，似乎很欣赏的意思。  
这他妈是来砸场子的吧！酒保一挥手，从阴影里飞出几个拥有薄翼的种族，在低空中盘旋，先一步压制住了蠢蠢欲动的全场痴汉。

在这种没人管的地方，打架、斗殴、死人，都是很平常的事情。这还是在和平年代，往年乱世，天天都有尸体被拖出去，有互看不顺眼的流浪者；有自以为是的冤大头；也有被一夜恩客活活虐死的娈童女妓，被赤身裸体拖走的时候，还能看到黏白的精液混着血色从下面的小洞中流了一地。  
近年来虽然好了些，但还是有必要养一群奇人异族以备不时之需——比如现在。  
被称作万尼亚的男人笑盈盈的看着，谁也不知道他为什么要答应这个看上去没什么特点的小矮子。似乎还嫌不够乱，从那张可以称为是情欲脸上伸出了一截混着津液小舌头，涂抹起了被媚色灯光镀成浅红色的唇瓣，极为色情。  
“哦哦哦！我要操死你！”  
“谁也别跟我抢！我要射在他嘴里！”  
“妈的，操起来一定很带劲！”  
这下彻底失控了，数百人一起上的话连舞台架子都能被挤塌吧？然后可爱的小万尼亚会被多少人压在身下轮奸呢？最后会像肉便器一样成为被精液喂食的宠物吗？  
王耀似笑非笑地看着乱成一锅粥的台下禽兽，还有随着一声令下俯冲下来捉走暴乱者的蝙蝠种。  
“不过...姑且让我们看看你的本事吧？”那个听上去孩子似的声音，此刻像是恶作剧般成功沾沾自喜。  
真是个欠调教的宝贝。  
王耀的双手从大衣口袋里伸了出来，将风衣脱下盖在了万尼亚几乎赤身的肩上，虽然尺码小了一点。在胸前比划了一个符咒的模样，双臂自交叉至打开，没有繁杂的动作，没有华丽的魔法，连句冗长的咒语都没有：“来。”

暗沉沉的酒吧不知从何处聚起了黑烟，很快便铺满了整个空间。  
酒保睁大了眼睛，一旁身为魔法师的侍从赶紧吟唱着展开了球形护盾，虽然不知道接下来会遇到什么，但魔法师多体弱，事前这么准备着一定没错。  
但护盾保护得了身体，保护不了内心深处的恐惧。  
他看到了什么？从虚无中凝出形体的外来物种？还是幽灵？那个人是谁？巫妖？魔人种？亡灵法师？据说黑暗系职业都是杀人不眨眼的怪物...是不是..叫万能老板来比较好？  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
“这都是些什么东西！砍不死啊！”  
“莫克鲁...是..是你！我...我不是故意把你打死的啊啊...不要过来...”  
“你...沃塔..你还活着吗？不，这不可能！别过来啊啊啊！”  
不死生物是公认最难缠的物种之一，哀鸣、悲泣从四面八方传入每个人的耳朵，畏怯、胆寒就像迅速传染的瘟疫，把一分钟前还欢腾的人群拖入了深渊地狱。  
“去..得去叫老板...”酒保这么想，也是这么说出口的，但是大腿却不听使唤，踏出一步都难。他看到了前几日因自己受命在酒中加入毒药，而在此丧生的异族人：他...他会来索命吗？你听我说...我...你..我也是听命行事啊...是老板...

“欢迎回来，王半仙。”  
清丽的少女音在乱作一锅粥的酒吧内响起，显得那么格格不入：“你一来就砸我场子..不太好吧？”这种地方还有小女孩？  
啊啊啊老板！你终于来了！老板今天也是那么调皮...上次见面的时候还热衷于扮演成熟大叔呢，怎么现在喜欢扮小姑娘了？  
王耀扭头看向台下的声源，那人站在场地中却又像是游离在局外，无视在半空中乱飞的酒瓶子和颜色各异的血液，仿佛天地间只有她一人：“原来你还没死啊？”  
这话算是相当无礼了：“你早点出来我也不用开这么大玩笑。”随意招呼了一声，在阴风中归于平静。  
玩笑？你管这个叫玩笑！？吓死人了好不好！  
“这不是在帮你调酒嘛。”女孩的手中托起一杯淡金色的液体：“你上次来都是一百多年前了，谁还记着伊..那个配方...喏，你的逆鳞。”  
一...一百多年？这个人几岁！？人类真的能活那么久？  
“那还真是谢了。”王耀指了指万尼亚：“这人我要了。”  
“行。”  
“酒你先留着，我处理完他们的事回头找你聊。”  
“好。”  
老板扔给王耀一枚开房用的门牌，调笑道：“你算是重出江湖还是王者归来呢？”  
王耀没有答话背着身子挥了挥手，牵走了从刚才开始就默不作声的高大男人。  
酒保呆呆的站在原地，好一会才确认四肢处于可控状态，他说过什么来着？  
“年轻人，在这里没点眼力劲，可是会连怎么死的都不知道。”

「+2」：（中露）  
“喂，我叫王耀，跟我走吧，我会对你们好的。”  
你们。  
在舞台之上，听到这个词的一瞬间，万尼亚就明白这个人很有利用价值。  
——哇哦，难得有人能一眼看出我们的秘密。  
——嗯...只是不知是敌是友。  
“你是亡灵法师？”万尼亚还披着小了两个号的风衣，看上去有点可笑。  
“有点像，但不完全一样。”王耀打量了一圈挂着各色不堪入目海报和道具的墙壁，老板给他的无疑是这里最好的包间——各种意义上：“亡灵法师能招来死了很久的骷髅，我只能招点还没散尽的魂。”  
——喂，赶紧问问能不能解开我们的诅咒。  
——别急，万一和上次一样是冲着收服我们而来的怎么办？  
“什么意思？”万尼亚很少打破沙锅问到底，但这次事关他...他们的未来。  
“话说。”王耀没有立刻回答，而是突然拉下了脸严肃地面向万尼亚，有股不怒自威的气势。  
“？”万尼亚也不是吓大的。  
“在那之前，你是不是应该先解决一下这玩意儿。”王耀曲起手指勾了勾万尼亚全身上下仅存的布料，作为一个身经百战的成熟男性，他知道这里面正在发生着什么生理变化。  
万尼亚了然地笑了，露出一排整齐白净的牙齿，话语里有了几分嘲讽：“原来，你也不过如此。”本以为王耀和那群痴汉稍微有点不同，结果还不是对肉欲难以自制。  
“可以哟～”万尼亚无所谓的耸耸肩，他也是在尘世间晃荡了上百年的世故之人，对于男欢女爱的事情没什么节操。  
他的脸上还泛着潮红，湿润的嘴唇一点一点接近王耀的耳垂：“我会让你满意的，小家伙。”该怎么玩你呢：“你回答我一个问题，我就操你一下，怎么样？”话未完，语先乐。  
——恶趣味的蠢熊，速战速决，你不行的话换Hero来。  
——放心，会留给你玩一会的。  
“你好像搞错了。”王耀面对逐渐靠近的人形荷尔蒙不躲也不闪，伸手轻轻拍打了一下被紧身内裤包裹的臀肉：“你这里...才是欲求不满吧？”  
“嗯...”万尼亚明显颤抖了一下，如王耀所言，他确实不太妙。

万尼亚是来这里当男妓的，根据店里的规矩，他那条死活不脱掉的内裤里大有玄机。  
为了首秀之后被客人买下的一夜春宵得以顺利进行，不但在开场前就被喂了一点药物保持兴奋，还要穿上前部布满了小凸起，后面自带按摩棒的特制内裤。  
前者是为了对阴茎造成刺激，让姣好的形状把前端布料撑得极为饱满，好这口的嫖者看得口水都留下来了，忍不住想亲一口这个大宝贝。  
后者是为作为攻方的恩客准备的，事先开拓好方便插入，也为自身减少一点痛苦。  
但这也意味着，万尼亚从上台开始就被这玩意儿捅插进后穴，在扭腰弄胯的同时不断的刺激柔软的穴壁，早就已经饥渴得不行了吧。  
——呐哈哈哈哈哈哈～是他要上你哈哈哈哈～  
——闭嘴！我不好过你也别想轻松！  
王耀放松地坐在床边，看着橱柜里玲琅满目的玩具：“这里的东西，你玩一样，就允许你问我一个问题，怎么样？”与万尼亚方才的提议大同小异，只是转换了进攻方。  
王耀不担心他不就范，但诱饵还是要抛出去的：“姑且告诉你第一件事，也算是这条小内裤的回礼。我的职业是驭灵师，或者御魂使...至少曾经是，随便叫吧。”  
——阿尔弗，我有点想揍他。  
——上吧万尼亚，榨干他！  
——......  
“你们讨论好了吗？”王耀既然看出了他们的特殊性，自然明白这个看上去在发呆的男人实际上是在私下里与另一个人对话。  
他又加了一把火，小腿一翘，还未脱去的粗糙鞋底蹭过剃掉了体毛的大白腿。很明显的颤抖，这个大宝贝要憋不住了：“让我高兴一下吧？说不定有办法让你们俩分开来哦？”  
或许这才是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草吧。  
除了他们俩，谁能想象两个灵魂合为一体的无奈。他是他的光，他是他的暗，最在意对方的两个人是背靠背的两极，永世相斥。  
就像是硬币的两面，它们贴得如此之近，甚至若是没有了其中一面就失去了作为硬币的价值，却永远无法见上一眼。

“背对我，把内裤脱掉。”  
万尼亚把刚要把大衣从肩上撸下，却听那人说：“穿着吧，裸体大衣很适合你。”说完纯黑的衣料犹如活物，自动生长为合适的尺寸贴在他赤裸的肌肤上。  
“啧...”恶趣味的男人，和纯良的外表完全不搭！万尼亚不情不愿地撩起了下摆，这样很不方便脱裤子。  
穴口早已被撑成与按摩棒口径相当的圆形，黑色棍状物从涨大的洞穴里缓缓拔出，掺杂着分外鲜明的白色乳液。肠道中融化成液体的润滑剂顺着拔出的假阴茎滴落在内裤里层，一个红嫩的肉洞淌着体液出现在王耀的眼前，这个地方吞下过多少男人的精液？  
“唔...”直径稍大的假龟头由于布料的弹性作用，在入口前后蹭弄了两下这才成功全部抽离。  
在一个男人面前亲手用按摩棒对自己的后穴做出类似性交动作，在他过去的经历里不是没有，对方往往兽性大发饿虎扑食，所以他不信这个人能忍得住。  
“这里很漂亮。”王耀的语气就像一个性冷淡的大爷，浅薄地评价了一句之后示意他继续，一点都没有要亲自动手的意思。  
腺液早已湿润了内裤的前半部分，释放出尺寸惊人的肉棒不服输地弹跳着出现在面前的镜子里，像是在示威：这才是男人应该使用的东西，而不是后面！不过话说回来，这地方他妈的真是配备齐全。  
万尼亚赌气般扯下内裤冲着王耀的脸扔去，也不去看正中目标了没，自作聪明地拿起了锁精环：“第一个问题，你是什么人。”  
这种三个成套的小玩意儿不会给他带来多大的刺激——至少他现在是这么想的，而且这符合了王耀的要求。  
“王耀，下一个。”  
“......”  
——呐哈哈哈哈！万尼亚你...哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
万尼亚转过身，傲人的大家伙对准了王耀不服气地晃动着，三枚套环一一戴在根部、中间、龟头下方，这个任务很轻松，可王耀回答得更轻松。  
王耀的指尖插在松紧带间轻轻晃动，转起了飞来的不明物体，腥味十足的气息随着舞出的微风散向两人。看着有点气急败坏的万尼亚，安抚状又加了一句：“很久以前是人类，后来...龙族、仙人、半妖、入魔..总之经过了很多事，你只需要知道我的上一个职业是御魂使。”  
万尼亚在他的授意下慢慢坐在地毯上，任凭王耀居高临下地打量：“腿打开。”  
大男孩照做了，看在王耀说了实话的份上——死过一次的人，对于人类说谎时的心理波动很敏感。

被淫液抹了一圈的物什在暖光里闪着晶莹的光泽，涨成朱红色的大肉冠比下方的红艳艳小穴还要显眼，又粗又黑的根茎上套着三枚颜色不一的圆环，倒显得画蛇添足了。  
饶是身经百战的万尼亚也有些不乐意总被这么看着，更何况对方根本没有看够了就会给自己一个痛快的意思。  
他捡起一个电动飞机杯就要往根茎上套，却被王耀出言制止了：“这个等一下再用，我还想多看看。”多美好的形状，还在可怜兮兮地吐出“泪珠”，怎么能不多欺负一下呢？  
看看看，就会干看着！你是不是不举啊！万尼亚翻了个白眼，顺着他手指的地方拿起了一个浅蓝色的小玩意。  
——万尼亚，你这是很想被操的意思吗？  
——你给我闭嘴！  
灌洗器，其实就是一个像水滴状的手动气囊。看着王耀笑盈盈的模样，这是要他自己灌肠给他看么？  
“第二个问题，御魂使是什么？”撇撇嘴，对于死了百年的他来说，脸皮是什么？早就没了。  
大大咧咧的冲王耀扩大了两腿间的弧度，配套的甘油混合物就在小盒子里，挤压气囊，将顶端伸入盒中松开。着意撇了一眼若有所思的王耀，大有你不开口我就不放进去的的意思。  
王耀托着下巴端详着特意用透明材料做成的出入气孔，移到穴口轻轻一戳又立刻移开，引得还挂着水渍的嫩肉一阵收缩。  
他只是觉得这确实不太好解释，对于没有特殊能力的普通人来说，会法术的统称魔法师，会用弓的统称弓箭手，难以细分，这是一种层次隔阂。  
“就是能与魂魄沟通的人，并与其签下契约，为我所用。”  
王耀的话音未落，第一管液体被挤入后穴。真是奇怪啊，明明已经死了很久，却依然能够感受到温度，肠道末端的靡肉打着颤接收了来自外界的液体。这个按理用以排泄的器官吞下了第一口，还有更多在等待着它。  
“奴役灵魂？”万尼亚对王耀的期待值一下子就下降了，他对这种事情深痛恶觉。  
想死的不是他们，死后不愿上天堂的不是他们，不想去轮回的也不是他们，乐意留在人间的更不是他们。可大部分人类都管他们这种存在叫做鬼魂作祟，惧而远之，甚至请来除灵师之流要让他们魂飞魄散。  
还有看出了他们的特殊性，想要收为己用的贪婪之辈，总之都不是善类。王耀，会是其中的一个吗？  
万尼亚咬着唇，脸上的汗滴在脸颊边汇成了一条水线，聚在下颚不安地坠滴着。是因为下体吃下第二管的饱胀感，还是因为察觉到了一丝恐惧？  
细细的长嘴即便完全戳进被开发的肉穴里也完全无法带来快感，它的作用唯有把液体源源不断地喂给肠道而已。  
“当然，这建立在双方都同意的情况下，这是这一行的规定。”王耀知道他在变扭什么：“尤其是像你们这种有实际形体的，真的很稀有，而且还能保持灵智...能够理解我说的话吧？”王耀从床头边拿来了一根像是逗猫棒的细长状物：“比如...刚才那个是第三个问题，所以...你懂的吧？”  
“......”  
——哈哈哈哈不行了哈哈哈...Hero要笑到打滚了哈哈哈哈哈！

王耀终于打算亲自上阵了，这算是好消息还是坏消息？  
毛茸茸的软物弹在身上没有任何威慑力，不过如果用来挠敏感点的话呢？  
“哈...喂！”伊万第一次有了躲闪的动作，身体的下意识反应让他扭动着想要向后退去。  
“这是认输了吗？”  
——喂喂，万尼亚，别认输啊！  
两句话同时响起，一个传入听觉神经，一个在直接在大脑回响。  
——狗娘养的！说的轻松！我看你们俩才比较般配！你行你上！  
——不要～Hero是攻，等他玩你玩腻了，Hero再出来攻了他～  
“没有！呃...”这是第几管了来着？不受控制的轻颤让他手一歪，细长的尖端顶在了脆弱的肠壁上：“嘶...”  
待王耀如此接近，万尼亚才发现他的眼睛其实很美，是一种极深的琥珀色。光华流转间能看出这是一个很有故事的人，只是现下在万尼亚眼里，与极恶的魔瞳没什么区别。  
“你在跟他说话？”王耀直勾勾地盯着同样充满魅力的紫色，仿佛能看到身体里的另一个人。  
——靠，这货该不会能看见Hero吧？  
王耀的手里一点都不闲着，细棒顶端的小毛球扫经白皙的后颈，快速掠过挺立的乳头，滑到左躲右闪的腰际，好奇地戳一戳腰眼，听到令人满意的声音后才挪开。  
万尼亚张嘴想要对答，出口却是一句呻吟：“唔嗯..别...痒...”  
“他叫什么名字？”王耀继续问道，空出一只手去按下淡蓝色的小球：“还有，这里不要停下来哦？”  
“啊...太多了...”最后一点甘油毫不温柔地借由他人之手挤进了吃饱喝足的小穴。  
万尼亚难耐地扬起头，小腹涨得厉害急需排泄。谁都没有碰过的阴茎连续不断冒出淫液，渴望被触碰、被抚慰，随便什么都好。  
王耀当然注意到这个乱晃的大家伙了，翻手用细棒的另一端拨弄着流水的孔洞：“另一位也正在看着吧？该怎么称呼他？”他可不管万尼亚有没有精力回答，又问了一遍。  
马眼是脆弱而敏感的，它和肛门一样平时都是负责排出各类人体生成物，现在却双双被反其道而行之。细软的棒子虽然不是什么硬物，但是对于男人的性器官来说还是太过火了。  
这人刚才是不是说过他曾经入过魔？果然一点都不假！这个混蛋压根就是个人模人样的魔鬼！  
“唔啊！别弄...别！”太糟糕了！一股热流在消化系统末端乱窜，即将喷涌而出，性器还被人捏在手里，以一种近乎调戏的手法玩弄着。  
现在知道那三个环的坏处了吧？明明只需要一点点刺激就能够射出来糊王耀一脸，却被迫箍在了管道里进退两难。  
前面没办法，那后面干脆泄在他的大衣上得了，万尼亚忿忿想到。

“呃？”又有什么东西塞进了已经根本容不下任何固体或是液体的后穴。  
“不回答就算了，等一下反正有机会见到他本人的。”王耀用肛塞堵住了尽力收缩的洞口：“好了，轮到你问了。”他算得可清楚了，这是第四件玩具。  
“哈...哈...”万尼亚觉得自己已经到极限了，或许是不愿在那个身体里狂笑的人面前认输，也或许是一百多年纠缠的执念，他几乎咬着牙问道：“你..要怎么...把...我们...分开...”  
“这个解释起来太麻烦了，换个问题吧。”王耀觉得明明眼角泛着泪光却故作强势瞪着他的小美人真是绝品。  
万尼亚虚晃着脑袋甩不开被汗液黏在额头的发丝，反倒显得更为凌乱了些，迷迷糊糊地覆盖在眼角。扬起脖颈，视线没有焦距地停留在顶灯上，聚成一团宛如百年前的无妄之火，同时吞没了他和他的恋人。  
冲天而起的金红，绑在十字架上的两人，最后一句血与泪的誓言，成了真——也成了永远的噩梦。  
——真浪啊...万尼亚。  
“好胀...好...”万尼亚无暇回复另一个人了，他试图通过摩擦来把堵住下方出口的物体蹭掉，可是柔软的地毯不让他如愿。  
王耀坐回了床上，看着满地狼藉和不停扭动的胴体，从嘴唇里喷出的热气已被唾液取代，半挂在唇边与汗水融为一体。因为兴奋和刺激而泛红的身体下端是一枚被打开的肉贝，刚要露出一点媚肉就被无情地顶了回去，只能从边沿渗出丝丝透明液体，可怜又可爱。  
万尼亚怀疑了一下三枚套环会不会被勒紧肉棍里，实在是太折磨人了。  
“啊..哈...啊啊..出去...”眼看着王耀不为所动，万尼亚连腹诽他是阳痿男的力气都没有了，他打算自己把那玩意儿弄出来。  
“？”看不出材质的大衣再次动作起来，只是这一次变成了捆绑用的锁链，束缚住了他的双手：“你..他妈...”  
白净的手腕用黑色绑带扎成了恶趣味的蝴蝶结，万尼亚试图挣脱了片刻，自暴自弃地问出了最后一个问题：“好吧...那你现在可以操我了吗？”如果没有咬牙切齿就更好了。  
王耀扫了一眼毯子上的其他东西，不由得有点可惜：跳蛋啊，乳夹啊，前列腺按摩器啊..都没用上呢。  
“当然可以。”

能把一个男人的身体操到汁水四溅，大概指的就是现在这个场景了。  
取掉肛塞的瞬间王耀便捅了进去，在上舞台前就清洁过的小穴里没有任何异味，只有刚刚灌进去恰好起到润滑作用的甘油混合物，在肉根的推挤下喷出了水花。  
许是被这张小嘴含久了，内里的液体变得温热而顺滑，浇在王耀的龟头上就像是下潜进了深海，一波一波压力和着紧缩的内壁均匀地抹擦过伞盖下的每一道皱褶。  
“啊——啊啊——”万尼亚的手依然被缚着，他无法解开阴茎环让自己爽快地射出第一发：“射...让我射！”  
“诶？我还没动两下就不行了吗？”王耀虽然嘴上这么说着，但像是良心发现，依言帮他解开了第一个环扣。  
“你他妈...啊！试试...啊...憋那么久！”万尼亚觉得自己的持久力已经非常好了，奈何碰到一个变态。  
“好吧。”王耀的动作很快，伸手就将所有束颈环拆下：“反正也差不多到时候了。”  
万尼亚没有听清他说了什么，因为在全部拆解的一瞬间他就被一个顶弄达到了高潮：“啊...呼...”  
还是那团炙热如火的光晕，燃尽了痛苦的过去。直到王耀凑上前来遮住了它，也关闭了差点再次开启的记忆阀门。  
“嗯...？”是要亲吻他吗？万尼亚不介意，也没力气介意。  
然而下一秒，他就发现自己错了。  
“来。”  
一个耳熟的字眼，与王耀在舞台上时如出一辙，连语气都没变，甚至在性爱中该有的喘气声都没有。  
紧接着，万尼亚发现自己的意识远去了，取而代之的是过去百年间极为熟悉的交换灵魂的感觉。  
怎么回事？为什么会突然交换？我没有下达这个指令...难道？不...从来没有人能让我们强制交换...王耀..你到底....  
眼前的眸子依然如此迷人，但他能清晰地看到瞳孔里映出的对象已然是一个金发碧眼的男孩。

「+3」：（耀米）  
“初次见面，我叫王耀，你呢？”  
“你可以叫我阿尔，不过我更喜欢Hero这个称呼。”  
“万尼亚连你的名字都不肯说，是不是有点保护过头了？”  
“我需要他保护？Hero当然是最后关头才登场的。”  
“Hero？呵...小英雄吗？”  
“当然。所以你能从Hero身体里出去吗？”  
试问凡间，有任何两个人初次见面，是在发生性关系的当口吗？而且是已经插进去了的状态。  
王耀动了两下，干涩的洞壁贴合在青筋纵横的柱身上，好在方才的油料形成了一道薄膜轻轻地随着抽送匀速抹在了肠壁内。  
阿尔的表情有点痛苦，或者说是纠结。万尼亚经受了漫长的前戏，肉穴早已大开着做好被人侵入的准备，可是他没有。在交换身体的一瞬间，下体仿佛撕裂般疼痛，而造成这一切的男人还肆意妄为地抽动了几下，让他死死地咬住了牙关。  
要是叫出声就输了！Hero才不会允许这种事情发生！也不会像蠢熊一样听任摆布！  
“嘿，Hero不喜欢这种捆绑play，我们玩点别的？”由于交换，风衣化形而成的布带转而绑在了他的手腕上。  
王耀也不知道在动什么心思，是想和他们交好？至少不被讨厌？还是觉得这个与万尼亚性格截然不同的小男孩应该采用另一种调教方式？  
总之他扶着分身缓缓退了出来，但这一举动却又被阿尔腹诽“这家伙性冷淡吧？说出去就真出去啊？把Hero当什么人了？”，真是个无论对方怎样做都会有意见的小鬼。  
——喂...阿尔弗，别小看他。  
——哼，轮不到你说，早泄熊。  
束缚双手的布料也松开了，阿尔看着从头至尾只脱过一件大衣的王耀，莫名不爽：“你把衣服脱了，我们去床上吧。”  
在心里把算盘打得噼啪响的小英雄会如愿吗？

——你就看Hero怎么把情报套出来吧，嘿嘿。  
在有求于人的情况下，让王耀做下面那个似乎不太实际。于是趁他脱衣服的空档，阿尔胡乱扩张了一下自己的小洞。  
“Hero和那头熊可不一样，我喜欢主动。”阿尔光着身子爬到了床上，还没有勃起的小弟弟吊儿郎当地垂着，不过依然能看得出一旦长大，会是个雄伟的大家伙：“耀...我可以这样叫你吧？所以想要享受到的话..最好乖乖听我的话哟？”  
“好，你想玩什么？”王耀不假思索的答应了，嘴角上翘的笑容看在万尼亚眼里是多么富有欺骗性。  
——喂！别信他！刚才他也是这么...  
——知道了知道了。  
阿尔对王耀的顺从很满意，再结合刚才他对万尼亚截然不同地挑逗态度，小英雄的自信心爆棚了：看来耀似乎更喜欢我这一型？  
——你根本不知道！  
不理会万尼亚在身体里急得直跳脚，阿尔伸手轻轻一推，把王耀放倒在床上：“你不是想高兴一下？那就让全世界最伟大的Hero来服务你吧，要感恩戴德哦？”  
捏了一把对方硬挺的下体，二话不说张嘴就含，不过很快就后悔了。  
怎么说呢，一根刚进过其他男人肛门的玩意儿，还沾着黏糊的油料，这滋味儿真不怎么好。  
阿尔故作老成的大体吞了两下就吐了出来，悄悄抬头看了看王耀，深怕自己尴尬的神色全部落在他的眼里。  
王耀似笑非笑地看着对一柱擎天上下其手的阿尔：“只是这样？”  
妈的。  
“当然不止。”阿尔膝行着向前挪了几步：“我会把你吃干净的。”  
勾起嘴角用沾着异味的嘴唇吻向王耀，却被他避开了，亲吻落在了上升了些许温度的面颊上：什么嘛，原来你自己也很嫌弃不是吗？  
阿尔像是发现了扳回一成的办法，靠着蛮力掰过王耀的脸颊：“尝尝自己的味道？”  
王耀眯着眼技巧性地一挠，准确地搔了一把身上之人腰间的软肉。  
“唔哇...”阿尔下意识怂回了双肘，下一秒又气呼呼地抓着王耀的双手按在头顶：“说好了要听我的！”  
“哈哈...好吧好吧...”这语气就像是在哄小孩子：“需要告诉你我的敏感点在哪里吗？”  
“不用！”阿尔就着下沉的姿势舔了舔他的脖子：“我会自己去找出来的，除非你是性冷淡。”结果还是把腹诽的内容说了出来，真是个藏不住事的年轻人。  
“当你活了上千年，也会性冷淡的。”王耀不咸不淡地答道。  
“......你是乌龟吗？”  
“......”

如果说万尼亚是浑身散发着让人想要压在水池里侵犯的气息，让沉浮的水花犹抱琵琶半遮面地掩饰他脸上的情欲；那么阿尔就属于适合在大庭广众之下按在钢管上后入的，被围观者喷洒着香槟赞不绝口。  
阿尔不服气地在王耀身上乱蹭，似乎有点不信以自己的技术不能让王耀爽一把。  
王耀的身上已经沾满阿尔的口水了，亮晶晶的水线从后颈延伸向锁骨，画出一条深V曲线。两颗小红点也被含弄了几个来回，犹如缀满清晨露水的红果。金色的小脑袋正在肚脐附近忙活着，时不时挪开那根会打到自己下巴的肉茎。  
然而阿尔无奈地发现，无论自己怎么折腾，连一点王耀的喘息声都听不到，倒是把自己弄得口干舌燥。  
“你这个...”阿尔都不知道该怎么说：“你是不是从来没交过女朋友啊？恐怕人家都干了湿、湿了干，你都还没硬起来吧？”说他阳痿吧，这东西可是硬邦邦的等着捅他呢。  
“要么...我给你介绍个男朋友？”阿尔这是操的哪门子心。  
“嗯？”王耀全身放松地躺在柔软的床垫上：“你就不错。”万尼亚也很合胃口就是了。  
“哈哈～眼光不错，所以我能上你吗？”  
“不能。”  
“嘁...”  
阿尔看着已然勃起的小兄弟，他是同性恋没错，王耀的长相也属于让他感兴趣的类型，会在对他的调情中硬起来很正常，这会儿也正想找个小洞暖暖鸟呢。  
我的好哥们呀，这次恐怕不能用你了，不过你放心，会有机会操回来的。  
阿尔信誓旦旦地握紧了拳头，做好了心理准备。

“喂..哈...”阿尔觉得某种意义来说自己也算是上面那个，是掌控全局的人。尽管有些喘，但不妨碍他说出了最终目的：“呵..耀，接下来...你回答我一个问题，我就动一下，怎么样？”  
在一部分体重和重力的帮助下，油光水滑的硬挺不费什么力就撑开了紧致的臀缝，剖入嗷嗷待哺的身体。  
王耀在面对阿尔时一直表现出的被动，真是把这个爬到他身上来的小男孩宠上了天：“可以。”  
“你很强吗？”阿尔扭了几下腰，确定王耀的东西已经完全进入自己的身体，看吧，局面完全受控制，这是Hero的胜利！  
“人外有人，天外有天。”王耀的回答模棱两可，这让阿尔不是很满意。  
“我看到了你在舞台上的表现。”阿尔故意没有任何动作，像是要告诉王耀，这种回答是不会被通过的，要想爽就必须老老实实交代问题。  
不轻不重地拧了一把右边的小点，作为不好好作答的惩罚。  
“...刚才那个是禁术。”王耀笑得极为宠溺，让不在场的万尼亚警铃大作。  
猎物已在陷阱中，是时候开始享用盛宴了。指尖缓缓划过撑在两侧的手臂，带起一阵瘙痒。  
——喂！阿尔弗！下来！  
——别那么小气嘛...我知道他刚才插了你两下就交换了，干嘛？你不爽还不想让我爽？  
——不是！你这个蠢货！  
“禁术？”阿尔抬起腰慢慢放下，哽住嗓子把呻吟咽进肚子里。  
“举个例子吧...”王耀铺平了手掌，放在结实的胸肌上，看上去很喜欢这副身材。  
“就好像你赶着去投胎，好不容易轮到你了，我突然把你召回这边的世界，对你说：'嘿，哥们～虽然你不认识我，我也不认识你，但是你来帮我打一架吧，打赢了没好处，打输了你会烟消云散。'你会如何想？”  
慢条斯理又不失幽默感，边说边用手掌摩挲着极具魅力的肌理，似有魔力波动的手指轮过激凸状态下的小可爱，毫不留恋地被腰腹吸引而去。  
“...嗯...真是..恶劣啊...”阿尔去捉游走的双手，却被灵巧地绕开了，还害得自己失去了支撑无力平衡，被戳在身体里的硬物狠狠激灵了一下：“呃...”  
尽管他和万尼亚由于种种原因无法转生，但同为已逝之人还是能体会到这种没有“鬼权”的事情有多么丧尽天良。  
“看来..你也不是什么好人。”阿尔扶着王耀的肩抬腰坐正，年轻的小伙子还没有意识到现在的自己就像是被楔住的活肉么？

“你说你'曾经'是御魂使...是什么意思？”尽管龟头涨地通赤流涕，可上面的头脑清醒着呢，他还记得王耀话里的细节。  
“因为我的上一个契约魂死了。”王耀简略地一语带过：“所以才会来找新的契约对象。”他轻轻地抚摸着那根耀武扬威的大家伙，像是在爱护初生的肉花。  
学法术的人手指都很灵巧，因为要快速掐弄各种符文。捻出一点淫水在铃口周围轻缓地抹匀，拇指与无名指交扣环住肉冠，食指不紧不慢地摩擦着男人会感到快乐的地方。  
“唔...”命根子被抓在别人手里总是不太自在的，阿尔轻喘了一声，不得不说这个号称活了上千年的老家伙手上功夫确实很好。  
“动。”  
“啊？”  
由于太过享受忘记起身了，阿尔吐了吐舌头听话地缩了缩后穴再次升降，似乎不过瘾又追加了一次。被塞满的肉穴迫切地迎合着炙热之物，粘腻地操穴声配合动作响起，听得阿尔有点脸红急忙停下动作，即便深处的息肉一动一缩着请求再多折腾它几下。  
“你喜欢的话，可以试着多动动。”王耀微笑着提议。  
“别..别急嘛...”阿尔再次试着包裹紧，试图减缓一点体内的瘙痒，却说什么都不肯再动了。理智在和生理需求作斗争，退一步就会深陷入糜烂的性爱里，无法自拔。  
“可是..难受的是你自己哦？”王耀看上去不甚在意，温暖的手掌握住了昂扬的分身，模仿着性交的动作开始上下撸动起来。  
“..该死...”天知道阿尔多希望自己的后穴也开展这种摩擦运动。  
阿尔咬了一下嘴唇，强制镇定：“话说..我也很好奇你到底打算怎么把我们分开。”他们俩在死后的这百年时间里找遍了奇门异法，还有偶尔愿意帮助他们的人，但是都失败了。突然冒出一个人说他有办法，阿尔实在是太好奇也太急迫了：“说说看？”  
王耀看似无意地活动一下长时间没有动作的大腿，曲起膝盖向上顶了一下胯部：“可以。”  
“唔！”好...舒服...  
阿尔原本的阴谋似乎被瓦解了一半，不过骑在别人身上质问本来就是异想天开的举动吧。  
“人有三魂七魄，三魂分别为：胎光、爽灵、幽精；七魄分别为...”王耀就像是答疑解惑的教士，语调如同回忆过去的老人家不疾不缓，只是手上的功夫可没停下。  
不分前后的电流般酥痒令他绷紧了大腿，夹紧了塞在屁眼里棍状物，想趁此机会再多得到远远大于痛觉的快乐，可是这家伙却只顾着说话不再挺腰了。  
“停停停...你能说点我们能听得懂的吗？”那里...再..再多碰一下...就好了...  
“好吧。”王耀对阿尔真的非常耐心，深呼吸了一下之后继续说道：“魂魄分为魂和魄，逝者若是失去了其中的任意部分，就成为了不允许转生的半魂鬼，永远徘徊在地狱的门口，不被任何一界接纳。”  
只是这份耐心，在此刻成了折磨。王耀见阿尔一脸欲求不满，便“好心”地撤回了抚弄的双手，目光灼灼扫视着屌上之人。  
“哈...”阿尔几乎立刻就用自己的手接替了撸管的工作，他总算明白这个人有多恶劣了。  
虽然还是不理解这些专业术语的意思，不过管他呢。阿尔一手前后撸弄，一手撑起自己的身体，正打算着这次以什么理由多动几下。  
“等一下。”王耀掐住了阿尔的腰：“这个问题我还没有回答完。”  
“......”  
“我怎么能让小英雄食言呢。”

——噗嗤...  
这次换万尼亚偷笑了，让你刚才看我笑话还不听劝。  
阿尔不上不下得被吊在半空，身体里得性器由于抬起的动作已经退出一截，内壁一阵猛缩也不能得到令他满意的充实感，大肉棒杵在不尴不尬的位置刺激着穴口的嫩肉，鼓胀感就在小嘴边却无法顶入阳心的感觉太残酷了！  
“你和万尼亚..虽然我不知道经历了什么，但是居然在分别失去了魂和魄的情况下合二为一，形成了新的魂魄。”王耀腰腹的肌肉动了动，连带控制神经抽动了迟迟不插进去的阴茎。大肉冠弹跳着一次又一次浅入浅出地摩擦着一小块软肉，试探阿尔的忍耐力。  
“我知道一种办法能把你们分开，让你们两个各自作为半魂鬼存在。”  
阿尔保持着略微抬起下身的动作腿都快跪软了，王耀的话音刚落屁股就滑了下来：“啊——”这次真的是喊出了极为淫荡的叫床声。  
操得极深的性器埋入了身体，被冷落了许久的穴肉把摩擦生热的铁棒照顾得极致细腻，从入口开始烫平了穴壁的寸寸皱褶。这正是他想要的，可是接下来却没了动静。  
阿尔缓了好一会才想起来得靠自己，不自觉晃着腰食髓知味得想要再来一次。  
——真浪啊，阿尔弗。  
——闭...闭嘴...  
角色和台词对调的两人互翻了一个白眼，可惜都不能被对方所看见。  
“还有什么问题吗？”笑意藏在微皱的眉眼间，王耀的态度放在莘莘学子的课堂里绝对是个良师益友；可放在床笫之私上就是个态度恶劣到让人想要揍他的老狐狸。  
阿尔，不能认输！  
“所以你的目的是...想让我们成为你的契约者？”  
“是。”  
阿尔学乖了，用这种短问题来满足自己饥渴的肉体。随着一个肯定的字眼迅速抬起又放下，来不及吁出一口气再度重复感受着被贯穿的快感。  
“为什么要选择我们？”  
“因为你们很强，不是吗？”  
根据御魂使间不成文的规定，每人只能与一体魂魄签订契约，以防止破坏生灵与逝者之间的轮回平衡。而在相同条件下，绝不会有人去选择实力与地位低下的半魂鬼作为契约魂。  
可若是一体两魂呢？既不违规，又同时和两魂签下契约？合二为一的特殊存在形式会不会成为史上最强的御魂？  
这样一来...我是不是...就能复仇了呢。

以王耀的角度完全能够看清股间泛着红丝的小口是怎么吞下粗长的茎身的，那是臀丘中间的一抹红色，是点缀在白色原野里最绚丽的小花，被毫不留情地来回穿透，并且渴望着男人的精液。  
下一个问题是什么？已经不重要了。阿尔现在只希望这根东西能把他操得天翻地覆：“喂..你也...动一下...”  
“好。”依然是简洁的对答，从头到尾都表现出了知无不言奉命维谨的态度，让阿尔有气都没处撒：让王耀听话的人是自己，提出各种要求的是自己，结果最后求着王耀操他的还是自己。  
沟壑里的小洞颤颤巍巍地又一次吃下硕大的龟头，不等休憩片刻，是王耀的回合了。  
“啊——啊啊...”抽搐的嫩穴已经被操出了适合容纳性器的形状，这种由下往上顶的姿势不算轻松，不过他很享受这种看着自己布满青筋纹路的器物在别人身体里进出的感觉。  
“啊..深...不...”阿尔手臂一弯，索性趴在了王耀的身上：Hero不干了...该你出力了。  
“呼...”王耀一连战俩，毫不推诿：“那我..冲刺一下？”说完不等阿尔的回音，悍然侵入。  
又软又热的小穴张嘴吃下肉棍的下一波冲击，大脑传递给它收紧阻止异物的命令，可身体表达出的却是还想要更多。  
王耀不再扶着阿尔的腰，改为用双手捏住两坨又大又圆的臀肉，稍稍托起大力地挺弄腰部，次次搅得这幅肉体蒸腾起来。  
阿尔闭着眼嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤着，他快要精关失守了，可是怎么看王耀都还离顶点差得远...靠！我才不要认输！  
“阿尔？”王耀像是看出了阿尔的想法：“射吧。”  
空出一只手有技巧性地套弄在射精边缘的分身，高热的器官在手里弹动，合不上的穴口在吸允王耀的性器，双重刺激下的阿尔已经不知道自己在说什么：“不..啊呜...要射...”  
仰头挺腰，终于在一阵颤抖之后，把精液全数洒在了王耀的胸膛上。  
“话说回来。”迷迷糊糊的阿尔在高潮后听王耀这么问道：“签订契约需要你们的真名，现在能告诉了我吗？”  
伊万·布拉金斯基。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

「-2」：（苏中）  
“小耀，玩得开心？”  
“伊利亚...”  
王耀的瞳孔收缩了一瞬，竟是难得的惊讶，但很快就漠然了：“你变成他的样子，是想干什么？”是愤怒多一些，还是失望多一些？  
“诶～真没意思～”“伊利亚”向酒保耸了耸肩：“不过，你输了～我就说骗不了王半仙的嘛～”  
“呃...我..不是..我...”酒保连忙摆着手后退，想要撇清与自己的关系：“好吧，老板永远都是赢家。”扔下两枚金奥比斯，转身拔腿就跑。  
“哎呀哎呀～逗小孩子真好玩～”老板——或者现在可以叫伊利亚，以绝对完美还原的声线说道：“这个小家伙刚才被你吓了个半死，问我有没有让你糗一把的办法～呵..我就顺便跟他打了个赌，赌你...诶？”  
迎面就是一拳，还好闪得快，用掌心包住了王耀的拳头：“哇？你连这张脸都下得去手？”  
“你这种人不打死，难道留着过年吗？”  
千面人，又在私下里被称作百变怪。能够自由变化成各种各种的生物，包括他们的性格、声音、甚至还有部分能力与记忆，因此在“十大最令人讨厌的职业”中位列榜首。  
眼前的伊利亚可以说复制地无可挑剔，眼神、动作、语气，还有只会在王耀面前流露的孩子气和温柔...一切的一切，都把王耀那颗千疮百孔的心脏捞出来扔进油锅里炸了几个来回。  
忘记是医嘱，时间是良药。可偏偏有人勾起了沉寂已久的记忆，也怪不得好脾气的王耀会揍老板了，还是说...其实真正想要触碰的对象另有其人呢。

一杯“逆鳞”在吧台上静静地泛着金光，有了刚才那一通闹腾，喧嚣的酒吧静了不少，或者说连人影都不见几个——就像那日的此处。  
“这是什么？”王耀看着男人像献宝一样端着酒杯递到他的眼前。  
“是我特意给小耀调的酒哟～”这个世界上会这么称呼王耀的只有一个人，或者说被允许用这个名字称呼王耀的只有一个人。  
“挺漂亮的，没想到你还会这一手。”王耀坦然接受了男人礼节性的一吻：“我说等了半天你怎么还不出现，原来干这个去了。”  
唇与唇轻轻触碰，蜻蜓点水：“不就是把各种酒混在一起吗？”男人有点好笑地看着王耀的反应：“不用担心，我不会去找女人的。”  
“噗......”小耀无论做出什么表情都很可爱呢。  
“开玩笑的～尝尝看？”  
“你确定不会毒死我...”  
“毒死了的话..我还得另外找个御主兼情人，多麻烦啊～”  
“...什么情人...这种话...”  
“小耀害羞了？”男人深信，他的这种神态只有自己能看到。  
王耀掩饰着抿了一口：“唔...味道还不错，它有名字吗？”  
“还没想好，不过看到小耀的一瞬间我就突然想到了。”男人的语气里有些许邀功的意思。  
“嗯？”  
“就叫...逆鳞。”  
“...你是故意的吧。”拿王耀的过去做梗，也就只有最了解他的这个人了。  
“不喂我一点？”  
银发低垂，目光炙热，双份甜蜜在又一次碰到一起的唇间传递，混合了酒液的清香与迷醉。挤进双腿间的膝盖让王耀的坐姿不甚自然，更别提那只上下其手的手掌撩动他每一根名为理智的弦。  
“伊利亚...”话音全部随着敏感点被这个男人掌握而落入了肚里，不过王耀不想让他停下来。  
“以后，你的逆鳞，只有我能碰哦？”男人意有所指的揽住了几乎软在他怀里的王耀，附上一个占有意味极深的吻。  
“你们两个...能去房间吗？”围观了全程的老板表示今天份的狗粮也很足呢：“我还做不做生意啊喂！”

“以后，你的逆鳞...”伊利亚把杯子推到了王耀的面前：“只有我...”  
“闭嘴。”是人都听得出来王耀的声线压抑到了极致。  
“......”  
“别用这张脸说出不是你该说的话。”  
“......”伊利亚张了张嘴：“我是想说，只有我知道配方了。”嘴角弯起调戏成功的弧度：“以后你想喝的话，可以随时来我店里。”  
“......”这次换王耀无语了。  
“事情我已经知道了。”伊利亚总算露出了认真的表情，只是这张脸无论作何神态，看在王耀眼里都会带起一种蠢动：“你需要的药剂，我能配，只是没有主要材料。”  
千面人出奇地令人讨厌也就是因为这一点吧，用他人最在意的面孔攻破脆弱的防线。他饶有兴趣地追逐着王耀不断闪躲的眼神，真是太有意思了～  
“材料的话，我有。”王耀索性低头仔细研究杯中的逆鳞，很久都没有尝过了，明明无论味道还是色泽与以前一模一样，却总觉得少了份醇香。  
“诶？那可是冥界才有的...”伊利亚不依不饶地凑近到杯子的另一边，透过晃动的液体看向王耀的眼睛：“我知道了...你还是不死心是吗？”  
“......”  
是，我怎么甘心。我怎么甘心被人陷害，我怎么甘心他因我魂飞魄散，我怎么甘心什么都不做！  
王耀闭上眼一饮而尽，咂咂嘴，没滋没味的：“总之我去冥界兜了一圈，碰巧得到了。”  
“再来一杯？”  
“不用了，不好喝。”  
“喂喂，要不要这么直接。”  
“还有，你下次还敢用这副模样跟我对话，老子掀翻你这鸟店。”  
“哈哈哈～王半仙生气了～”

伊利亚眯起红色的眸子，玩味地指了指房间的方向：“说实话，你看上万尼亚的第一眼，是因为察觉到了他们的特殊性，还是因为...他长得像我？”  
王耀沉吟了片刻，这个老友总能一语中的，也不知道是该庆幸这个世界上还有一个懂你的人，还是应该嫌他烦：“都有。”  
“你们接吻了？”莫名的问题，来源于伊利亚的记忆。  
“...没有。”是的，他们做了，却没有接吻。无论是和万尼亚还是阿尔，王耀都刻意避开了这一举动。  
“果然啊～”伊利亚满意地笑了：“是因为我吗？”  
王耀的视线不知落在何方，五颜六色的酒瓶反射出光怪陆离的光，却没有一束能照耀进他的心底。  
“我死之后，小耀就不会接吻了呢～”  
“小耀真是比想象中还要爱我啊～”  
“那...我们来kiss吧？”  
伊利亚轻轻捏住了发呆中的王耀的下巴，往自己方向带，一如从前霸道不失温柔。代表爱情岁月的红色在眼眸间流连传递，还不忘挑衅着在墙角边站了好一会的偷窥者。  
“小耀...告诉我你有多想我吧...”  
“伊...”眼睑微阖，像极了那日得知噩耗的一瞬间，失去了所有希望的瞳孔；双唇微张，王耀的脸上是许久未见过的留恋，任凭两双唇瓣越来越近...  
“伊...一边玩儿蛋去！”  
“耀！”阿尔弗雷德裹着床单就冲了出来，上一秒还含情脉脉的场景在他眼前碎成了玻璃渣：“呃...耀？”  
王耀挥开了下巴上的爪子：“少跟我来这套，你是觉得我还很年轻么？”转头对阿尔说道：“阿尔？你在偷听？”  
“啊...不是的！是万尼亚叫我打断你们的！”回答得牛头不对马嘴。  
——我靠，栽我头上干嘛？  
——你敢说刚才不希望我冲出去？  
“唉...真可惜。”伊利亚舔了舔唇：“明明就差一点点。”  
“你迟早被人灭掉。”王耀无情地撂下一句话：“给你最后一个机会，要么调制药剂，要么别怪老子断了你的财路。”捻动了几下手指以示威胁，召唤几只孤魂野鬼出来吓人还是很容易，闹鬼的酒吧还有人敢来吗？

「+4」：（冷战组）  
“伊利亚是...你的上一个契约对象？”  
阿尔弗雷德总是因压不住自己的好奇心而说出一些ky的话，做出一些出格的事，这是天性。就比如这个问题，听得伊万翻了个白眼，不过好在他已经习惯了，可王耀呢？会不会觉得有些郁结？  
“嗯。”王耀坐回了床边，简单地应了一声。  
“他怎么死的？”阿尔弗雷德追问道。  
——我的小祖宗你别问了行吗？  
——诶？为什么？  
“他太强了，但在某些人眼里，强大也是一种过错。”王耀平淡地叙述着过去的故事：“他们拿我当饵......”停顿了两秒，像是在眺望一个永远抵达不到的远方：“...他最后魂飞魄散了，一点碎片都没留下。”  
“诶...”阿尔弗雷德的呆毛晃了两下：“你一定很喜欢他...”他从来没安慰过人，因为百年来最熟悉的人就是伊万，而他们之间的常态就是互怼，哪里需要安慰。  
虽然之前被王耀这样那样的对待，不过事后回味过来还是颇合心意——若是他与王耀角色互换，他会玩弄地更甚。某种程度上来说，两人还是挺能引起共鸣的。  
试图安慰的阿尔弗雷德抓耳挠腮地憋出半句话：“我觉得...”  
——好了，你闭嘴！  
——......Alright。  
“不说了。”王耀闭上眼又用力睁开：“喝掉这个药剂，能暂时让你们分离。”手心里是一小管金莹剔透的液体。  
“暂时？”  
——暂时？  
两人都是一惊，这和说好的不一样啊？  
“听我说完。”王耀不忍心让他们失望，这两个孩子所经受的绝望并不比他少。试问是近在眼前的恋人却无法相见比较痛苦，还是永远的失去了恋人更令人悲伤？  
“虽然治标不治本，但在找到彻底解决的办法之前，我能想到的只有这个了。”王耀安慰道：“总比现在要好，你们...不想亲眼见一见对方吗？”  
“......”  
——......  
“还好我的材料有很多，让那个家伙多配一点备用；就算没有了，我也知道去哪里找。”王耀说出了一个对双方都有益的提议：“我需要和你们签下契约，祝我一臂之力；同时我也会和你们一起踏上旅程，寻找完全分离的方法，如何？”  
——...万尼亚？  
——阿尔弗...  
阿尔弗雷德从王耀手里接过一管银色的药剂，喝了这个...就能见到、能触摸到、能亲吻到那个人了吗？  
那个互看不顺眼的、会跟他斗嘴的、甚至一言不合就大打出手的...鲜活的、会笑会闹的、共度春宵的...一起被烈火吞没的、一起度过了孤独百年的、一起许下这个该死的誓言的...  
——喝吧，阿尔弗。  
——嗯。

“看来很成功不是吗？”王耀低语着看向两个裸男，他不想破坏这个久别重逢的气氛。  
——上一次亲眼看到这双眸子，是什么时候的事了呢。  
——是在一百多年前的那道火光里吧。  
大概是两魂一体久了，他们面对面站着，明明不出声却交流地毫无障碍。或者说，反而有点不习惯跟对方用嘴巴说话了。  
“...你还真是...”  
“你啊...”  
两人变扭地开了口，又同时闭上了嘴，看得王耀一阵好笑——还有深深的羡慕。  
“蠢熊，这种表情一点都不适合你。”还是阿尔弗雷德更有挑衅精神，如果忽略他因为过于高兴而无法停止抽动的嘴角。  
“死胖子还真敢说啊？”伊万的表情是难以言喻的迷恋，他的笑容通常作为一种伪装总是挂在嘴边，但此时能看出来是发自内心的。  
我说你们两个还干看着干嘛？好歹拥抱一下吧？而且正好衣服都脱了，这里还有张床，不干脆来一发吗？现在的年轻人真难懂，都是这么别扭的吗？要是现在伊利亚站在我面前......  
王耀只是在心里吐槽，并没有不解风情地说出口，只是最后一句话让他被迫停止了心理活动——那个人再也不会出现了。  
与怅然若失的王耀相反，活力满满的两人不知为何互相揭起短来。  
“...你还有脸说？小骚货？连十里外的乌鸦都学会了你叫床的声音。”  
“呼呼，你刚才还说我早泄来着...我都记着哦？我早不早泄，你不知道吗？”  
“有错吗？oh亲爱的～上次你被那个女人追着跑的事情Hero也还记得，知道有多好笑吗？”  
“那需要我帮你回忆一下小时候是怎么跟在我屁股后面跑的吗？小短腿？”  
“是谁被父亲教训了一顿还抱着Hero不撒手？”  
“你怕是失了智吧，用你当护盾还当真了，谁稀罕你这种乳臭未干的小鬼。”  
“哈！谁被绑在十字架上哭着跟Hero发誓'如果能再活一次，我们要永远在一起'？”  
“...被烟熏到了眼睛而已...而且哭的人是阿尔弗，才不是我。”  
“...那..那是因为被烧到肉！有点痛！你以为谁都跟你一样，爱哭鬼。”  
“哦？最后失去意识前握住我的手，重复了一遍誓言的是谁啊？”

什么情况？怎么吵起来了？这两人是做了一辈子怨侣吗？  
王耀歪着脑袋听出了一点情报，好像确实有地方会把同性恋看作是恶魔的遗腹子，并把当事人双方捆在十字架的两面活活烧死。  
最后的誓言啊...不是很好吗？至少直到最后都在一起啊...不过居然以类似诅咒的方式实现了这个誓言...还真是闻所未闻，怪不得一直找不到解决办法。  
所以...到底为什么会吵起来...  
王耀无辜地眨眨眼，看着两个脑袋都快磕到一起的男人，真想帮他们按个头。  
“咳...”千年涵养让王耀放弃了这种想法，他轻咳着站起了身：“看来你们还有很多话要聊，那我就先出去一下。你们可以随意滚个床单什么的，完事了记得叫我，我们谈谈契约。”  
“......”  
“......”  
“......你们是不是又在心里对话了？”王耀被突然射来的四道视线盯得毛骨悚然，直觉告诉他有点不太对劲。  
——告诉Hero你也是这么想的吧？  
——难得一致。  
“耀，别急着走嘛。”阿尔弗雷德粘了上来，那笑容怎么看怎么不怀好意。  
“为了感谢你..我们总要有所表示。”伊万也缓缓靠近了另一侧，两人将王耀夹在中间。  
“继续刚才的事情吧？”  
“三个人一起。”

「5.5」：（米→耀←露）  
“继续。”伊万不依不饶地拉住了试图退后的王耀。刚才的事他可记着呢，命令他自渎后穴还不许射，最后好不容易能爽一把，结果插了两下就放置，是男人都受不了，无论是生理上还是自尊心。  
另一方面，不单是伊万揪着王耀的胳膊不放，阿尔弗雷德也在下方握紧了他的腰不让走：“刚才我对耀那么好，耀不想让我操吗？”  
说罢还对着硬挺的小王耀吹了个口哨：“说真的..我有点佩服你的持久力了...我们俩居然一次都没让你射出来。”  
王耀颇为无奈地看着握住自己命根子不放的阿尔弗雷德，他鼓着微酸的腮帮子，声音是被肉棒打磨过一遍的低沉：“我只是...”  
“阿尔弗。”伊万打断了王耀的话，他现在急于把脑海中早就成型的报复计划付诸行动：“我们来比比谁能先让耀射出来吧？”  
“好主意。”阿尔弗雷德欣然答应，他也很期待看到这张禁欲的脸露出高潮时的表情呢。  
“轮流上。”  
“OK～Hero先来。”  
王耀的意愿已经不重要了，或者说其实他也在隐隐期待着什么？他并不算是个滥交的人，他也承认一开始会挑逗伊万很大一部分是因为这张令人怀念的脸，不过会发展成现在这个样子确实超出了他的心理预期。  
打从一开始这两个家伙扒光他的衣服就没有反抗，不然凭他手段不会让两人轻易得逞的，先前光是那件大衣就让他们知道厉害了。  
“趴着。”阿尔弗雷德或许对这点是心知肚明的，他让王耀从身上下来，毫不客气地再次打红了在眼前晃动的两块软肉。  
伊万耸耸肩，下床拿什么东西去了。  
看着在手里被捏成各种形状的臀肉，阿尔弗雷德心情大好，使劲顺着沟壑掰开，看清了中间的小洞，干巴巴地等待滋润。抬起腰将小兄弟放在菊口顶了一下，像是在无声的炫耀：这次轮到我上你了，等着瞧吧。  
“阿尔...先润滑...”王耀暗想以阿尔弗雷德性子该不会是想直接进来，开玩笑，会痛死的好不好！  
“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德极其响亮在屁股蛋儿上吧唧一口，抬手接住伊万扔过来的润滑液。  
不要问他们俩什么时候进行交流的，在已经分开的情况下，这种一对一的传音技能简直就是作弊。

“嗯...”能够清楚地感觉到有一根手指戳开了嫩芽正在进入身体，许久都没有被异物入侵过的小穴艰难地收缩着，试图捍卫自己的领地。  
阿尔弗雷德与其说是没耐心，不如说是存心的，见王耀没多大反应，收回一指并起，下一秒就见食指与中指一起上阵，就着润滑剂完成开拓大业。  
“唔！”王耀深深的屏住了即将出口的惊呼，忍不住出声指导：“等一等..先按摩一下..那里...”  
“什么？”阿尔弗雷德没有停下打开的动作，闻言又是一计上心头：“按摩哪里？”  
“......”王耀偏过头向阿尔弗雷德看去，笑里藏刀的表情怎么看都是完美复制了王耀先前的态度：“穴口...”  
想着不那么做的话受伤的可是自己，王耀老老实实的回答了，可紧接着又听到一句：“谁的穴口？”  
“...我的...”这下就算是王耀，也并不住上头的红晕了。  
“请谁来按摩？”  
“你够了...啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德口头调戏地不亦乐乎，听语气不对就往里一个突刺，充分感受到裹进指缝的温暖之后又说道：“说完整，我就让你好受些。”  
王耀咬了咬牙，进都进来了还能怎么样？他把头埋进了环成圈的手臂里：“阿尔...先用手指..按摩一下我的穴口...”  
“得令～”阿尔弗雷德可以称得上是兴高采烈了，勾了勾手指揉压着内壁，没能得到这等待遇的几根就在肛门外徘徊着轻按会阴，绕着菊穴不断打转。另一手托起了下坠的睾丸，指尖插入细密的阴毛中反复搓动着。  
水溶性的润滑剂淌满了两只大手，又被揉捻着涂抹在性器官上，小洞周围，还有幽深的甬道内。  
阿尔弗雷德很快就加入的第三根手指，他没有放过把脸埋在床单里的王耀传出的声音，听上去闷闷的，姑且称之为呻吟吧，像极了春季夜晚此起彼伏的求爱之声，挠地男人心里痒痒的。  
这样的粗细已经足够把先前推进去的润滑剂摩擦出“噗呲”声了，阿尔弗雷德听着合奏越来越来劲，抽动频率也越来越快，直到泛红的穴口被撑开到无法阻止外流的水丝。

“抬头。”伊万的声音从前面传来。说起来有好几分钟没听到他的声音了，这会是要干嘛？王耀下意识地抬起了头。  
王耀看到另一个自己也正看着他，无论是红透了的脸庞还是咬着唇不愿发出声的动作，还有随着阿尔弗雷德没有章法的扩张越来越大的打颤幅度。  
镜子？  
伊万把不远处的镜子推到了王耀的正前方，低头怜爱地摸了摸他的脸：“别露出这副表情嘛，还刚刚开始哦？”  
“哗啦——”王耀看清了落在床单上的一堆东西，两眼一瞪就想闭上装死。  
“我知道耀刚才一定在可惜没能用上这些。”如果说先前只是觉得伊万的脸很像那个人，那么现在，王耀真真切切地感受到了这种说黑就黑的性格也一如从前难以招架。  
“所以～我们来玩吧？”伊万歪着头笑了，像一个得到了新奇玩具的孩子。  
阿尔弗雷德也猥亵够了，抽出湿漉漉的手指，已经湿滑到像是整只手掌戴了一副透明手套。随意抹在高翘的臀丘上，正反擦了擦便把王耀正对着镜子抱了起来。  
“哇哦～耀，你真美...”阿尔弗雷德似是怎么也看不够自己的成果，架住王耀的双腿，让它们大开着把中间的小洞呈现在镜面里。  
“果然比起勉强自己做攻，还是向男人打开腿更适合你。”一口热气喷在王耀的耳垂上，进而张嘴咬住了发烫的耳垂。  
王耀靠在阿尔弗雷德胸膛里勉强支撑，被这声耳语激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，垂下眼帘任由细密的吻从耳畔开始往下占领。像是在回应这句话，王耀觉得有什么被关闭已久的阀门被打开了。  
“喂，现在是我的回合。”伊万亲了亲举在半空的脚心，这出其不意的一下让五只脚趾羞涩地勾紧了。  
“耀喜欢哪一个？”伊万在那堆成人用品里挑挑拣拣，实际上他并不需要王耀的回答，而王耀也知趣地不出声，对付这种性格的人，他在行。  
“一个一个试一遍？”果然，仿佛印堂发黑的男人露出玩味的眼神：“还是说，一起？”  
“万尼亚...”王耀组织了一下语言，踌躇着开了口：“随便什么都好...进来吧。”他已经太久没有说过类似的话了，显得有点生硬。  
这下倒是伊万被这种坦率的表达感到了意外，他捏起一枚跳蛋放在急促收紧的穴口比划了一下：“比如...这个？”  
“...耀都没有这样对我说过...”阿尔弗雷德舔允着王耀脖子上细密的汗液，为自己打抱不平。  
“嗯...”王耀主动抬了一下腰，用下面的小嘴亲吻着伊万手中的道具。  
伊万眯起紫色的眼睛，看着跳蛋已经在菊口的磨蹭下沾上了粘液，他坏心眼地戳开了穴肉却迟迟不放进去。  
结果王耀还没来得及有所不满，阿尔弗雷德倒是先抗议起来：“你能不能动作快一点，磨磨蹭蹭的，不然我先进去爽爽。”他可是在镜面里看得清清楚楚，被他用手指操开的媚肉是如何饥渴地等待着。  
话音刚落，他就眼看着一枚跳蛋消失在了潮湿的淫穴里。  
“有耐心，才能吃到更好的。”伊万满不在乎地按下了连接线上的开关。  
“唔嗯...”王耀突然抓紧了阿尔弗雷德的手臂，抖了片刻才安静下来。  
从臀尖流窜到脚趾的电流让高举的大腿如风中弱柳，伊万一把抓住细腻白滑的两根腿肉，从脚踝开始一寸寸亲吻瓷釉般的肌肤。  
小腿肌肉紧实而富有弹性，明明是常年在外奔波的人却看不出任何操劳的痕迹，号称长命千岁却如年轻人般有力健实，大概法术系职业都是这样奢侈的吧。  
膝弯处的汗液味重了一些，说不出的体香与捂不住的性气一起在灵巧的舌尖上共舞，唇印温柔的印满了整条扛在肩上的大腿，然后是腿根...还有那个颤抖的洞穴。

明明就要到最重要的部位了，伊万却退开说道：“嗯？我忘记给你套上这玩意了。”他状似苦恼的拿起了之前没能用上的飞机杯，研究了一下开启部件之后在王耀的面前掰开一条缝展示它的内部结构。  
“嗯呜...”似有似无的低鸣从咽喉里挤出，高度紧张的肌肉在伊万退后的瞬间松弛下来，又被在身体里跳动的小家伙开启了下一波情欲。  
“喜欢吗？”伊万把圆柱体放到嘴边亲了一下：“给你戴上吧？”  
粉嫩的肉色硅胶在杯状物里静静的躺着，透过开口空隙窥不见里面的全貌，只有将其缓缓套弄在分身上时才会明白其中的奥秘。  
“呃...”极似人类的构造温柔地裹在性器上，还来不及感受一下这种新鲜事物，便在打开开关后的刺激下夹紧了括约肌。  
窄小的通道一经挤压，工作状态的跳蛋往更深的地方钻去：“什..么...”  
肠肉在颤栗、在震荡，像是搅拌器里的肉糜，在高速运转的人工科技下毫无反抗之力，唯有听之任之把甬道玩弄得一塌糊涂。  
“这个可以模仿口交、阴道和肛门呢，耀喜欢哪一种？”伊万此刻表现得倒像是个老江湖，打定了主意要把之前丢的脸全部找回来。  
“不如都试一下？”伊万抓住了王耀的一只手，把它放在飞机杯上让他亲手扶住：“来，抓好了。记得体验完之后要告诉我哪一种最舒服哦？”  
“哧...”后脖上带起一阵风，王耀不由自主缩了缩脖子，然后听到了小声低语：“恶趣味..”你又有什么资格说呢？阿尔弗雷德？  
“首先是口交。”伊万拨弄了一下档位：“不知道有没有你给我做的舒服呢？”  
若有生命的甬道连绵起伏，模仿着人类口腔的动作，一吸一放间舔吻自如，似乎真的有一枚小舌头藏在里面，在男人需要它的时候伸出悉心照料，完成它的使命。这种时候就不得不佩服一下与古老的魔法相比，科技进步也有它的好处。  
“不能光握着不动哦？”伊万的大手包住了王耀的，扣住掌骨引导他缓缓前后移动。  
这种像自慰一样的动作让王耀想要脱手停下来，却被凑近的男人恶狠狠地咬了一下锁骨：“不许停，来说一下感受吧？”  
“唔...”王耀索性闭上眼，大脑中掌管欢愉的神经早已炸成烟花，张嘴只能吐出这两个字：“舒..舒服...”  
“那..这样呢？”  
“啊啊——出去..别..放进来了！”  
只是双眼一闭一睁的空档，极速缩紧的肉穴再一次被什么东西顶开，睁眼一望最先探究到的不是自己的下体，而是镜子里反射出的淫靡景象，他看清了伊万手里紫黑色的假阴茎，正试图全部放进他的后穴里与跳蛋汇合。  
“万尼亚...别...别..”王耀全身还能听从指挥的肌肉都动作着想要向后退去，却被另一根高热的器官顶住了尾椎。  
“耀...”阿尔弗雷德对王耀的这一行为很是欣喜，这种需要保护的可怜人儿，是英雄的最爱。  
“蠢熊，别弄了，没看见耀现在更想吃的是实货么？”阿尔弗雷德不满地伸腿踹了踹伊万，不过由于把王耀抱了个满怀，他的行动受到了限制，而他又不愿意把这个浑身都散发着“操坏我”气息的躯体放下。  
“诶～可是我还没玩够...”伊万嘴上这么说，但其实看一眼他硬到流水的性器就能明白几分。手下一重，震动棒的龟头端顶住了运作状态的跳蛋，往最深的地方推去，从身体里延伸出来的线段眼看越来越短。  
“啊——”相比痛苦，更多的是欢愉；相比胀痛，更多的是饥渴。已经完全软化的内壁照着按摩棒上的纹路挤压变形，在开启震动的一瞬间，王耀毫不意外地沁出了一点泪痕。  
“耀...”伊万总算被湿漉漉的眼角激起了一点同情心，他垂下头想给不断发出呻吟的双唇一个吻，却被王耀偏头避开了。  
“......”好吧，收回前言，喜怒无常的家伙再次板起了脸。  
之前王耀与老板的对话，他和阿尔弗雷德一起都听见了，只是在未经亲口告知的情况下知道王耀的过去，不知算好事还是坏事。  
——你说他是不是还想着那个叫伊利亚的。  
——不，耀只是纯粹不想接受你的亲吻。  
阿尔弗雷德冲伊万挤眉弄眼，弯起嘲讽的嘴角。  
——说得好像你能亲到似的。  
——哼，给Hero一个机会，能吻到他欲罢不能。  
伊万在心里骂了一句，不亲就不亲吧，强行索吻说不定会让王耀觉得厌恶。只是相应的，小小的惩罚是必须的。  
随意把飞机杯的档位换了一下，他也不知道现在的选项是阴交还是肛交：“好好享受一会吧，手上不许停。”  
镜子永远是诚实的，王耀迷迷糊糊地看到了一副糜烂的景象，那个被男人抱在怀里，被大大小小的玩具堵满后穴，手中握着能带来至高快感的东西，听话地不愿停下反复撸动的人，正是他自己。  
好充实..好满...好大...好舒服...好爽...  
断断续续的词汇在脑海里打转寻找着泻出口，也不知道只是在心底低吟还是淫叫出了声，与射精后痉挛的下腹一起不断抽动——既然决定了今晚任由恣肆，那就放纵到底吧。

“看来是我赢了呢。”伊万卸下了所有道具，半是满意王耀的表现，半是对阿尔弗雷德的挑衅。  
“都没让我玩多久！”小英雄不服气地把软在怀里的王耀平放在床上：“轮到我了。”  
“呵～当然是赢的人先上了。”伊万握着飞机杯，由于不是两端开口的设计，王耀的精液都留在了里面，他毫不客气地全部倒在了还在高潮余韵中的身体上。  
王耀边喘息边半耷拉着眼睛，他看见了这一举动，也感觉到有什么温热的液体洒在同样高温的体表皮肤上，不过他懒得去阻止了。  
“哈？”阿尔弗雷德认可这一幕很美，粘稠的白液在象牙色的肌肤上缓缓流动，不过他对伊万的话很不以为然：“有这么说过吗？”  
“没有，临时加的。”伊万用耍流氓的口吻淡淡地翻过这一页：“阿尔弗又犯老毛病了：不愿意承认自己的失败。”  
——你是不是又想打一架。  
——等爽完，随时奉陪。  
简约隐秘的对话完毕，伊万不由分说压在了王耀的身上，长手长脚是一种体型优势，轻而易举地把没有反抗的人笼罩在自己身下。  
“妈的..”阿尔弗雷德怎么善罢甘休？抓着王耀的双手不放，张嘴就要开嘴炮。  
“机会我给你了。”伊万用手指拨弄了两下合不拢的小口，无力开合的模样真是惹人怜爱极了，他向阿尔弗雷德扬了扬头，把沾了不明液体的指尖送到嘴边点点唇瓣。那意思很明确：你不是要一个和他接吻的机会么？  
下身一挺，将硬了了许久的器物送入洞内，只听一声比猫叫还轻的低吟，王耀这才逐渐回过神来：“唔嗯..？”  
伊万舒服地叹出一口长气，他才不去管阿尔弗雷德接下来的动作了，反正自己已经得逞。充分扩张过的小穴又湿又软嘬着前段不放，只需稍稍使力就能让它整个吞下，紧接着是根茎，随后全部没入在温暖的巢穴里。  
“嗯...嗯？”王耀轻声哼哼着，被一只大手掰过了脸。  
“耀...”阿尔弗雷德的唇落在王耀的眉间，影影绰绰的发丝被汗水黏在了额头上，被轻薄的嘴唇一一捋开。潮湿气息的软舌灵巧一勾，舐走了覆在眼角的莹莹泪珠。  
“唔...”王耀对此没什么反应，倒是伊万加大了马力逼出他若有若无的呻吟。  
“真紧...玩了那么久还是这么紧..”伊万突然想到了一件事：“该不会我是这里近百年来的第一个访客？”快速抽离再次顶开想要阖上的小口，他被自己的想法注射了一剂迅速起效的春药。  
阿尔弗雷德本来就不爽，他斜着眼瞪视着那个动作幅度越来愈大的男人，嘴唇往下方移去。王耀的脸庞被护养地很好，细腻光泽，亲上去像是初生婴儿的皮肤，一点都不像常年在外风霜露宿的冒险者。不过既然他说自己活了上千年，身体素质本来就不能用人类来衡量了吧。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己已经尽最大的耐心用来亲吻一个人，眼看嘴角近在咫尺：“耀...我可以亲你吧？”虽是问句，话语间已是信心满满。  
“不...”  
“噗呵～”  
其实王耀也不知道他是在反对阿尔弗雷德，还是由于不曾停下的碾压而心态失守，恰好不自觉地吐出一个字。不过伊万全当作是前者，让他一边操弄一边笑出了声。  
阿尔弗雷德僵住了一秒，然后被伊万的那声轻笑瞬间把怒气值提到了顶点。

阿尔弗雷德直接把王耀拖了起来，洞壁被动吸允着脱离了肉棒的蹂躏。  
“阿尔弗，你干什么？”伊万见状也沉下了脸。  
“公平竞争啊。”论起耍流氓，假·阳光少年，真·混混头子：阿尔弗雷德也没怕过谁。  
——一起进去。  
伊万挑眉，他并不反对这个意见。  
王耀大概是真的累了，他没能察觉到周身的气氛诡异了一瞬，只是觉得穴道里少了样能让他快乐的东西，被操到翻出的穴肉与空气摩擦蠕动，却始终得不到想要的快感。  
所以当他再次被一前一后的两人抱起来的时候，他并不知道等待他的是什么，迷茫中看清了眼前人的脸，已经换了一位：“阿尔..？”  
阿尔弗雷德对着王耀的正面，这一声饱含情欲的呼唤就在耳边，满面飞霞的脸庞近在眼前，真是让他等不及提枪上阵。  
“别急，这就喂饱你。”  
分辨不出这句话是谁说的，所有感官随着难以置信睁大的双眼，集中到了脊椎末梢。  
“啊啊——”两柄宝剑出鞘，两束肉刃入体，粗细大小不差多少分毫的性器以复数的形态同时侵入了王耀的身体。  
“不..不行...”成双的大龟头挤在入口时遇到了一点困难，不过穴口都已经拓宽到了这种程度，像是张开了鲜红色的稚嫩小嘴，阿尔弗雷德还故技重施缓慢绕着肛口附近饱受摧残的肌肤打转。  
“怎么不行，你明明就想要。”阿尔弗雷德总算进到了妄想了很久的身体。性爱使人着迷，如果做爱对象又是这样一个浑身都是谜的人物的话呢？是不是更有一层一层把他拨开的成就感？  
“啊...啊哈....”直径最大的部分在高昂地尖叫声中进入，剩下的就不难了。  
“太大...太大了...”开玩笑，王耀从来都没有过双龙的经历，或者说正常一对一交往中哪里能体会到这种把身体开发到极致的充实感。  
“耀的下面...咬地我好舒服...”阿尔弗雷德缓了片刻才给了伊万一个眼神，示意可以正式开始了。  
王耀被两人抱起夹在中间，本就瘫软的身体让他像是夹心饼干中的奶油，被长时间的高温焙烤之后完全粘在了两人的身上。  
双腿与其说是被打开，这完全是练习一字马的弧度，强而有力的臂膀勾在两处膝盖的弯弧保持平衡与控制力度。  
如此狭窄的洞窟让两个男人的性器像是拥抱在一起取暖的情侣，相互厮磨着往洞穴的更深处进发，时而错位超前，时而并驾齐驱。伞盖搭在一起互不相让，硬生生把不能再大的菊口又拉扯开几分。  
“呼...”相比之下，伊万的话变少了。他抢占先机比阿尔弗雷德温存地更久，从开始的一肚子火气到现在也差不多消了，只剩下一个目标：那就是用自己的精液灌满王耀的小洞。  
阿尔弗雷德自言自语了两句也没了趣，王耀双手环住他的肩膀，看不清表情，只有喘息声一丝不落地全部喷在他的耳朵附近，磨得耳根痒痒的，一阵酥麻电流般从头传到下腹。  
使劲猛冲了两下，遭到了伊万的白眼，早已全力以赴了一阵的他有点忍不住了，还被阿尔弗雷德连带着胡乱捣弄。要知道现在在王耀身体里的可不止他的好兄弟，这种同时享受到被嫩肉环抱与性器卖力摩擦的感觉，让他浑身一凛禁不住喷薄而出。  
“嘿嘿～”一声坏笑。  
伊万猜都不用猜就知道阿尔弗雷德想说什么，无非是——  
“就说你早泄吧？”

伊万翻了个白眼，余韵未消的他闭上眼长吁了两三秒才开口怼了回去：“你除了强取豪夺还会什么？”  
不见变小的性器还留在高热的体内，阿尔弗雷德不干了。在他看来：你都射了，接下来是我独占王耀的时间。  
他结结实实地把王耀抱了个满怀就往后退，只听水声连绵响作一团，伊万眼看着自己的分身混合刚射进去的精华从小洞里一起被排挤而出，他皱了皱眉倒也没有想要再次进攻的动作。  
阿尔弗雷德把王耀抱坐在身上，以这种进入到极深的姿势继续自己的耕耘事业。  
“耀？”试着呼唤了一下舒服到快要把眼睛阖起来的王耀，阿尔弗雷德可不想让他睡过去，然后抱着无动于衷的人睡奸。  
“嗯...”王耀发出了一声鼻音，但也没了其他反应。  
——都怪你！你玩得太过火了！  
——koru？是吗～  
伊万还在端详着被自己射进去的白浊缓缓流出的模样，真是绝景，尤其是王耀还是很合他口味的。在舞台上的时候，只有他注意到了这个小小的人影逐渐接近，然后以一种好笑的姿势爬上来，走到他身边：“喂，我叫王耀，跟我走吧，我会对你们好的。”  
到底是听出了语言中的话外之音才会与他接近，还是真的来电才会在后来爽快答应上床呢？这个问题就留到以后慢慢解开吧，反正，他是在心里默认了做王耀的契约魂，在一起的时间久着呢。  
阿尔弗雷德对伊万的心理活动感应地很敏锐，他正为王耀的敷衍皱了皱眉，伊万算是提醒他了。  
“如果你能清醒着等到我射在里面，我就答应与你的契约。”狡猾的家伙趁现在提起了条件。  
“嗯？”王耀睁开了一只眼，这可是正事。  
“要大声的叫出来给我听哦？”阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋的眨了眨眼睛。  
“阿尔...操我...让我射...好不好...”王耀真的知道自己在说什么吗？不过，事到如今还有什么关系呢？  
“唔！你...”阿尔弗雷德真的知道自己在做什么吗？跟一个比他活着加上死了之后的年数还要长命的老家伙比狡猾？  
王耀像是缓过了劲，结契等于找到了帮手，等于重新进入御魂使的活动范围，等于找到仇人，等于复仇，等于...等于...等于？  
穴壁于思绪一起抽搐着，每一层皱褶都布满了浮点，有规律地描摹着阿尔弗雷德在他身体里的形状。  
“啊！啊！啊——”王耀一声比一声叫唤地更响，是因为舒爽至极，还是终于得以发泄长年以来的郁结？  
等于...能放下他了吧。  
“耀..”阿尔弗雷德的眼里已经被这具身体占满，他一个翻身将人儿掀在身下使劲抽动起来，完成最后的冲刺。  
王耀的身体跟着阿尔弗雷德的频率晃动不已，他把腿环在了年轻人的腰身上，迎来这场漫长情事的高潮。

一点白浆粘在了王耀的嘴边，那是他自己的精液，喷发时全部洒在了身体上，甚至有几滴飞到了难以言喻的位置。  
王耀累极了，白花花的身体一丝不挂地躺在皱成一团的床单上，顾不上四处流淌的腥味液体，阿尔弗雷德的，伊万的，他自己的；床铺上的，道具中的，身体里的...都浓缩成了一枚小小的影子，与执念一起散去了。  
阿尔弗雷德静静端详了片刻，最终还是选择用手指刮去。  
“喂，蠢熊。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我们来赌一赌...”  
“谁能先吻到耀的唇吧？”

「+7」：（黑三角）  
“你们惹的祸，你们去解决。”  
当三人从房间内出来时，老板正一脸不悦地靠在墙边，指了指举着各式武器前来寻仇的各色异种：“我说小耀，知道是禁术就不要光天化日瞎用嘛..”  
王耀横了一眼依然以伊利亚形态示人的老板：“别说你搞不定。”  
“我当然搞不定了～”伊利亚的语调明显是在偷笑：“正好试试他们俩身为契约魂的能力不是吗？”  
“呵呵...我觉得先把你搞定比较好。”伊万对这张与自己相似的脸没有任何好感，即便他已经得知这是王耀前任的样子——不过光是这个理由就足以让他更不爽了不是吗？  
伊利亚已死也就算了，你个百变怪老是在王耀面前用这张脸是想做什么？欺骗感情么？  
“哇，你们俩刚刚做了什么怨天尤人的事情。”阿尔弗雷德故作惊讶地嬉笑着：“招来那么多猫猫狗狗，喂，老板，这下酒吧的生意不就好了很多吗？你得感谢我们才行。”  
很明显，阿尔弗雷德也不喜欢这个男人，他们一唱一和地都帮着王耀说话。  
“我可爱的后辈还真是维护主人啊...看来我能把小耀放心交给你们了？”  
“谁是你后辈。”  
“耀现在本来就是我的。”  
王耀靠在吧台边，刚才那一通折腾真是苦了他的老腰，看着群情激愤喧哗不已的人群有点嫌烦了：“别吵了，你们去解决掉吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德与伊万对视一眼：“既然我家耀都这么说了...”  
“那就比比谁干掉的更多？”  
“呐哈哈哈～正合我意。”

“哈，美人与野兽的混战，精彩纷呈。”伊利亚坐在王耀的身边：“来一杯？”接过酒保递过来的杯子转手交给王耀。  
这是一杯极深的黑色，却没有想象中的粘稠感，清冽如夜风，神秘如黑洞，勾起人类对未知的向往——还有恐惧。  
“伊利亚。”  
“嗯？怎么了小耀？”  
王耀叹了口气：“你不用这样来试探我，该放下的迟早要放下。”他看着深黑色中倒影的自己，浓墨如镜，镜中有影，是谁与他如影随形纠葛不散？像是被困在黑狱里被判了无期徒刑的囚者，久久无法释怀。  
“......呵。”伊利亚的侧颜笑起来更好看：“这杯酒呢...是我根据逆鳞改出来的。”他莫名其妙地开始了一个新的话题：“你刚才不是说逆鳞不好喝吗？那我就换了一下配方，没想到感觉还不错。”  
王耀转过头去盯着这张熟悉的脸，究竟是一往情深地想把他刻进自己的脑海里，还是做为诀别前的最后一眼？  
“尝尝看？”熟悉的话语。  
“你确定不会毒死我...”熟悉的对答。  
“毒死了的话...”伊利亚望向不远处活跃的两个身影：“他们还得另外找个御主兼情人，多麻烦啊～”  
“...什么情人...这种话...”王耀不再盯着他看了，抿了一口看上去卖相不佳的液体，入喉却是出奇的合他口味。

“喂喂，我们俩在前面拼死拼活，你们居然在这里喝酒？”  
“耀，我也要喝。”  
“那就麻烦伊利亚再准备两杯...”王耀顿了顿，改口了：“不，三杯。”  
四杯纯黑的液体吸收了所有照耀向他们的光，好似默不作声的哑剧，任谁都听不出它们的浅弹轻唱，唯待日后细细回味，或许才能品出其中的奥秘。  
“这个颜色也太诡异了吧？”阿尔弗雷德露出了怀疑的表情。  
“喂，你在里面加了什么东西？”伊万拦下了王耀再次举起的杯子。  
“秘密～”伊利亚的表情确实很欠揍。  
王耀摆摆手说无妨，分别把两杯塞进了阿尔弗雷德和伊万的手里，最后举起看上去多余的一份，递到了伊利亚的眼前。  
“哦？原来是给我的吗？”  
“当然。”  
王耀不等他伸手来接，杯沿微倾，在伊利亚面前洒下一道水线：“或许这是我最后一次喂你喝酒了，伊利亚。”  
时间在这一刻踱步不前，甚至缓缓倒流，如同连轴转的走马灯，在那个人死亡的瞬间截断，然后继续走向没有他的未来。  
伊利亚——老板低着头，望向差点洒在他皮鞋上的酒液，良久露出了一个释然的笑容，缓缓蜕去了这层伪装，再次开口时已是今日初见时清亮的女声：“这才是我认识的王半仙。”  
王耀后退了几步，落到阿尔弗雷德与伊万的身后，这是御魂使与契约魂的常用站位，再次举杯：“那就...提前祝我的大仇得报，也祝你们两个能找到最终的解决办法...干杯！”  
“等等，你不先给这杯酒起个名字吗？”  
“名字啊...”  
“已经不能叫逆鳞了不是吗？”  
“阿尔你怎么看？”  
“起名字什么的最讨厌了..”  
“我不介意就叫它'万尼亚'。”  
“...太狡猾了！那为什么不叫它'阿尔弗雷德'！”  
“我说你们两个，王半仙还没说要叫它'耀'呢。”  
“哪有这么黑的耀啊喂！叫'黯'还差不多吧！”  
“这是我家耀被黑得最惨的一次...”  
“噗嗤...”王耀上一次毫无压力地笑出声是什么时候的事情呢？  
“哈哈哈，你们别闹...”王耀擦了擦由于幅度太大溅出来的酒液，笑弯了眉眼。  
“......果然我不追王半仙真是个错误的选择。”老板用娇滴滴的少女音如是说道。  
“啊！你这家伙果然不怀好意！”  
“别以为你现在是女儿身我就不会揍你！”  
“咳..别吵..名字啊....”  
王耀晃动着圆弧状的酒杯，挂起的涟漪在灯光下透出了一丝光亮，明明是最为幽深的黑色，却在杯沿间反复翻滚之后看见了它背后的光明。  
“就叫它...'黑三角'。”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
「关于设定」：  
古里：啊，这设定多棒啊，世界观也很宏大呢～  
沫宝：是啊是啊，多适合写长篇啊～  
古里：多适合写肉啊～  
沫宝：......  
嗯，这就是我总是拿着大设定写小肉文的理由...

「关于文章」：  
老板和酒保没有心理预期设定，用来给大家代入好了（我站老板x酒保！（重点？？？  
还有原本还准备了两个番外，一个冷战组的过去，一个苏中的过去，但是...来不及写啦哈哈哈哈哈哈～连章节名都来不及起随便写个1234啦哈哈哈哈哈哈～（跑

**Author's Note:**

> 下面播报几则通知（？）
> 
> 「关于停车」：以后会外链AO3，但是评论的话还是尽量在lof评吧～若遇到打不开等问题也可以在评论中反馈（其实反馈了也没用（？？？（因为我有时候自己都打不开（不过通常过一会就又好了...
> 
> 「关于微博」：微博上的车暂时都不会删，喜欢看图片版的可以保存下来看
> 
> 「关于文包」：不存也没关系啦，因为今年年底会放出过去一年内写的个人APH同人文包。（不包含联文及百字左右的段子，前者因为非个人作品；后者因为..百十来字的我自己都没存...（但会包含一些未公开的番外、彩蛋等，比如这次耀诞没来得及写的番外  
> 届时欢迎下载。
> 
> 「关于前景」：本月基本上不会有其他产出啦～我要去结个婚，回来再战！感谢大家一直以来的关注！我们下一篇文见！群体大么么哒之术～


End file.
